


Actuar

by andernod



Category: Dead Poets Society (1989)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:29:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26275684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andernod/pseuds/andernod
Summary: —Ven aquí. —Lo llamó Neil.El rubio se sentó junto a él en la cama.Neil apoyó su cabeza en su hombro.—¿Qué hay en tu mente? —Le preguntó.—Nada nuevo.
Relationships: Todd Anderson/Neil Perry
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	Actuar

**Author's Note:**

> tengo tres cosas para decir:
> 
> uno; esto es un experimento, así que no se esperen nada muy wow.
> 
> dos; notarán que abundan los diálogos, así que tómense un tiempo entre frase y frase.
> 
> tres; fandom hispanohablante de dps, no dejemos morir el legado de esta película.

—¿Realmente te gusta? —Preguntó Todd de la nada.

—¿Cómo?

—Actuar.

—¿Si realmente me gusta actuar?

Todd asintió.

—Pues, sí —Respondió con seguridad. —¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?

—No sé, una que nace desde la curiosidad, tal vez.

Neil frunció el ceño.

—¿Y por qué? —Todd volvió a cuestionar.

—¿Desde cuándo eres tan curioso?

—Siempre fuí curioso. No es mi culpa que no me prestes atención.

Perry bajó la mirada.

Todd se percató de eso:

—No quise sonar agresivo. —Dijo.

—No lo fuiste.

—¿Y entonces por qué te pones así?

—Que no hayas sido agresivo no quiere decir que no me haya dolido.

Anderson cambió de expresión.  
Deseando nunca haber dicho nada.

—Lo siento.

—Está bien, mejor que hables a que te tragues todo, como sueles hacer.

—¿Disculpa?

—Lo siento, no es mi culpa que no sepas expresarte.

—¿Y quién dice que no sé expresarme?

—Yo lo digo, ¿o me equivoco?

Todd lo miró a los ojos.

—Pues, sí, te equivocas. Yo —Comenzó. —, yo sé expresarme muy bien, ¿sabes? Sólo que no puedo hacerlo muy bien con palabras. Así que no sé qué inventas.

Neil sonrió.

—Nunca dije que no pudieras hacerlo de otras maneras.

La mirada de su compañero cayó.  
Pensando.

—Yo-

—Luego dices que no te presto atención.

Todd suspiró.

—Ven aquí. —Lo llamó Neil.

El rubio se sentó junto a él en la cama.  
Neil apoyó su cabeza en su hombro. 

—¿Qué hay en tu mente? —Le preguntó. 

—Nada nuevo.

Perry rió.

—Sabes que te amo, ¿verdad? –Dijo y le dio un pequeño beso en el hombro.

Todd sonrió.

—Yo también.

Neil se inclinó, metiendo la cabeza en el hueco de su hombro.

—Me gusta que estemos en la misma sintonía.

Y dicho esto lo besó.

—Es cómodo estar así, ¿sabes? —Todd habló.

—¿Tú lo crees?

—Definitivamente.

—Pensé que te ibas a cansar de mí.

Anderson soltó una carcajada.

—A veces eres un poco intenso, es verdad, pero cuando me pongo a pensar profundamente llego a la conclusión de que dudo que alguna vez me canse de tí.

—¿Piensas demasiado? —Todd asintió. —¿Se puede saber en qué?

Anderson lo pensó.

—Bueno, es más fácil describirlo o sentirlo cuando estoy solo, pero todo se resume en que contigo todo es diferente. Y no dejo de pensarte como ese niño de pelo oscuro que se encargó de intentar hacerme sentir lo mejor posible desde que entré nuevo aquí. De esos ojos llenos de luz y esperanza que me derriten cada vez que se enfocan en mí, y de esa sonrisa que siempre me recomforta al menos un poco cuando me siento mal.

Neil rió nervioso, bajando la mirada.

—También —Continuó Todd. —, pienso en las noches en las que no dormimos por quedarnos fantaseando sobre el futuro, que ojalá tarde en llegar. Pienso, a veces, en las miradas que me lanzas cuando Keating habla de poesía, sí, de esas que tu piensas que yo no me doy cuenta que me las das, pero sobre todo pienso en esa que me diste después de recitar el primer poema en frente de la clase.

Se tomó unos segundos, admirando la expresión de su compañero.

—Y luego pienso en la obra. Y en lo orgulloso que estaba de tí en esa noche. Y en cómo nadie me había hecho sentir así antes. Y de como nunca voy a poder agradecerte de manera completa —Sonrió para sí mismo. —. Así que, en general, no creo estar cansado de tí. Al menos no ahora.

Neil estaba anonadado.  
Se sentía realmente deslumbrado.

—Oh. —Fue lo único que pudo decir.

—Luego dices que no sé expresarme.

Se miraron.

—Muy gracioso, Anderson. —Dijo su compañero. 

—Perry, creo que volvemos a estar en la misma sintonía, ¿verdad? —Respondió Todd, estirando su mano para estrechársela.

—Al parecer, sí —Le entregó la suya. —. Y se siente muy bien, la verdad.

—Concuerdo completamente.

Se quedaron un rato sentados.  
Les gustaba la tranquilidad del otro.

—Actuar es como soñar despierto, sabes.

Todd lo miró.

—Al hacerlo me siento libre, tranquilo. Siento que puedo ser yo mismo sin que nadie me reproche nada. Creo que es por eso que realmente me gusta.

Se tomaron de las manos.

—Te entiendo.


End file.
